battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
BattleBots: Beyond the BattleBox
BattleBots: Beyond the BattleBox BattleBots Beyond the BattleBox is a video game created for Game Boy Advance. It features 16 robots (four from each weight class) from the hit TV series BattleBots as well as multiple arenas to fight in and the option to make your own robot to compete in a tournament. The main difference between this version and its sequel is the sequel doesn't have the match commentary such as "We have a two-way battle" and "You're a winner!" Gameplay Initially, you are given access to two battle arenas and all 16 robots. Unlocking the other arenas requires you to compete in Tournament Mode with your own robot design. You start in the Lightweight Division and work your way up, earning cash for each of your victories instead of $5000 for the entire tournament as well as a sponsorship award that gives you a free component such as a battery. Regardless of what robot design you build, your robot can self-right. Each battle can be set to 3 minutes, 2 minutes or an unlimited time limit. Much like the show, a Judges Decision is awarded for any battle that goes the full time limit (if given) and all points for each category are included. If it is a three or four-way battle, the totals of each robot will still add up to 45 and is the only occasion where the initial robot totals will not reach 45 on their own. You can also pick one of the sixteen included robots and add up to three others to battle against. The four-way battles also include additional bonuses that are designed to help repair your robot's damage such as armor and battery. They appear as white dots in the viewfinder and you can also turn off simulator mode to allow all robots, even ones that cannot normally self right, to be able to right themselves when flipped. The hazards in the arena greatly resemble the ones used on the show, though except for each of the Screws, the hazard activates when a robot gets close enough. However, if a robot gets near where the Spinner and Ramrods are closest, then you will have to go around one of them to get past as they will otherwise leave you unable to move forward, regardless of your robot's weight. When facing opponents, the opponent tends to "wiggle" during the battle, as if to flip you over but this could also be a game glitch. Unfortunately, the game lacks any music from the TV show or Mark Beiro's introductions. Opponents Lightweight *Mouser Mecha-Catbot (Mouser) *Toe-Crusher *Backlash *Ziggo Middleweight *Sunshine Lollibot (Sunshine L) *Complete Control *Hazard *Deadblow Heavyweight *El Diablo Grande (Diablo) *Overkill *Tazbot *BioHazard Superheavyweight *Jaws of Death *Minion *Diesector *Toro Glitches *One particular bug in the game is that one or more of the hazards, particularly the screws and the Pulverizer, can disappear, leaving the space where it normally would be. *Holding down the button for the robot's weapon can cause the noise the weapon makes to continue playing long after the weapon has stopped working until you release the button. *Sometimes the cloud left from when the Pulverizer strikes can remain even after the Pulverizer has returned to its regular position. Tips *When building your robot, watch the amount of money you spend. Even when you remove parts from your robot, it can cost you money. Your best bet is to balance money and strength as otherwise you can spend your way into a corner you cannot get out of, especially when it comes to meeting the weight limit. *Avoid using flippers for your weapon as they tend to fail in matches. *It's best to avoid the Spinbot chassis as you will have a hard time knowing which direction your robot is facing and therefore will be more likely to take damage. *Avoid choosing Deadblow, Overkill and Ziggo in Brawl Mode, the mode in which you can choose one of the 16 competitor robots, as their weapons are least effective and two of those three need to self-right. The best choices are either Diesector or Biohazard as they cannot be flipped without automatically self-righting. *If battling in the Airplane Graveyard arena and you get caught by the magnet or the turbine, drive in the opposite direction that you are being pulled in order to get away. *If playing as Tazbot or another robot with a spinning weapon, have the weapon rotate continuously to increase your attacks and defenses and avoid having to react to your opponent's attacks. *If playing as Biohazard or another robot with a flipper, pressing the button on your controller in rapid succession will flip the opponent repeatedly and deal more damage, possibly enough to win by KO. *If you get flipped over and have a self-righting mechanism, right yourself as soon as possible as you could otherwise be attacked or forget to right yourself and lose by KO. If you've flipped your opponent over and they have a self-righting mechanism, use the delay (they often wait until there's 3 seconds left before self-righting) to attack them or push them under the Pulverizor to decrease their chances of continuing the battle. *If battling in the Recycling Plant arena and your opponent(s) are flipped over, use the delay to push them onto the conveyor belts, which'll pull them into the center and eventually transport them to their starting place. Similarly, you can use this tactic in the Oil Rig arena with the section at the edge that collapses. Differences from the TV show * Except for the Screws, the hazards only activate when you get close enough * The Spinner prevents robots from driving over it and can also prevent you from driving forward if you are in between it and the Ramrods * Damage to robots is mostly indicated by gauges at the bottom of the screen and fires are the only visible damage, apart from the occasional scattering of gears graphic. * There is no music from the TV show, nor any introductions from Mark Beiro * The countdown to a KO happens immediately after a robot is flipped, rather than waiting 20 seconds and counting down the last 10. * The countdown for the 10 seconds on the clock for the match are audible but aren't on the TV show. * The killsaws do not toss robots, the robots slide over them, sometimes back-and-forth. Category:BattleBots Merchandise